


Night Walks

by Ignis18



Series: Thwarted Traditions AU [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus Harry Potter, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis18/pseuds/Ignis18
Summary: A certain green-eyed boy decides to take a night walk around and think over his recent past and new abilites
Series: Thwarted Traditions AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Night Walks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi once again! I'm Ignis16 and I can't believe I have another short one-shot done!... Granted, its the shortest one to date, but still! I just had to get this one off my chest since its been swimming around in my head since last year.
> 
> I've got nothing more to tell you for now so...ON WITH THE STORY!!!

_ November 8th, 1993, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ ‘I _ love _ this!’ _ Thought the green eyed, juvenile stag prancing around the grounds of Hogwarts.

It just seemed to be taking a leisure walk around the Black Lake when suddenly, where once stood the young, noble beast now was a black, juvenile wolf with startling green eyes, who broke out on a run back to the castle.

Then, when it was getting close enough to clearly see the castle’s windows, it jumped into the air and in its place now was a black feathered eagle, who flew in the direction of an open window up on Gryffindor tower.

Once safely inside the tower’s walls, the black eagle changed forms once again, and now there stood a black haired, green eyed teen, a wide grin splitting his face.

Young Harry chuckled to himself, the adrenaline of his little night escapade rushing out of his system, but he wasn’t done for the night, he had one last form to try for now. So, he silently walked out of the boys’ dormitory and went down the stairs towards the common room and out of Gryffindor tower. Once outside the Fat Lady’s portrait, and making sure that no one was seeing him, he shifted once more, this time, into a small, black cat, his green eyes shining in the darkness of the castle at night.

He decided to take a stroll around the castle and try his stealth as a cat, it wouldn’t do to be discovered after all.

While he was walking in front of the library, he thought back at just how he had learned to become an animagus.

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

He had taken his dad on his offer before he boarded the Express back in his first year, and decided to study all he could on how he could become an animagus since his first day. But he wasn’t too deep in before he hit a roadblock.

Everywhere he looked, it said that you should deeply meditate and just drift, that given time your magic would fuel visions of your animal form, but his were confusing.

One moment he would be running in all fours, and the next he would be flying high up in the skies, just for the vision to shift yet again to a ground level, this time lower than before, just for the vision to shift once again, and he would be even closer to the ground than the last time.

He couldn’t find any book or source that spoke of visions so different to one another, so he went to ask his Dad what it could mean, just for him to be confused too.

“I’ve never heard of something like that to be honest,” he had told him, “all of us had clearer and clearer visions everytime we fell into the trance. I don’t know what it could mean, sorry kiddo.” He said, his voice apologetic.

He then went to ask his aunt Minnie about it, and had had some better luck, though not by much.

“I’ve only heard of something similar in myths and legends,” she had said, “it was said there were some people with the ability to change into more than one fixed animagus form. I don’t know if their learning process involved different visions, or if they are real at all.”

He then decided to just keep on meditating and see where it took him, and lo and behold, as more and more time he spent meditating, each vision started to become clearer every time.

And it all came to a head during the summer holidays before his second year, when he managed to shift for the first time into his deer form. Sirius had been all for naming him something funny or embarrassing, but his Aunties and his Mum had come up with the name that stuck, _ Cernunnos, _ after the Celtic God of the Hunt. Since that day he had been joining the Marauders in their monthly runs under the full moon.

It was during the school year that he had found his second form, the eagle. He had been meditating by the quidditch pitch, Hedwig sitting taking a nap in a nearby tree, when he suddenly shifted into the bird of prey. He shifted back quickly into his human form for a moment, just long enough to wake Hedwig up and send her back to the owlery before turning into the eagle once more and zooming towards his Dad’s office, surprising the hell out of him when he flew through his windows, landed on the ground before his desk and turned back into his human form.

They had decided then to follow a mythological theme for his forms’ names, and dubbed this new form of his _ Zeus _, after the Greek God of Thunder.

Then, during the christmas break, it had been the wolf’s turn to come to him. Once again he had been meditating, this time on the floor of his dorm, when he felt a call from within him, and where once was sitting a 12-year-old boy, now was a young, not-quite-a-pup black wolf. He stood up and started to look himself all over. Soon after that, the rest of the Marauders had given his new form a name, and Garmr, based on the wolf that guards the doors of Hel in Norse mythology, was born.

The form he was using right now, the cat, had come the last, at least for now, and very recently, this was the first time he was actually using. He had been in the verge of sleep a couple of nights ago when he felt the call once again, and his body shifted to be the cat he was now. They had named him just this morning too! Tezcatlipoca, after the Aztec God of Change.

The whole family had thought for a long time just what his forms could mean, why those forms and not others, after all?

For him it wasn't that complicated, each form apart from the eagle represented a part of his family. The stag was his parents, the wolf was his uncles and his auntie Narcissa while the cat was the rest of his aunties.

He was brought out of his musings when he noticed he somehow had made it all the way to the doors of the Great Hall while thinking. So, deciding it was enough walking around for one night, he turned back towards the Gryffindor tower and his warm bed, sleeping sounded way too appealing right now!

\---O---O---O---O---O---O---O---

From her place high above the floor, the tabby cat kept watching with pride and astonishment over young Harry.

_ ‘Another one of this Potters manages to surprise me!’ _She thought to herself before jumping to the next perch near her and following the young multimagus back to the tower.

Once she made sure he was safely inside, she turned around and went back to her office. It wouldn’t to oversleep in the morning after all!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know down in the comments! Also, if you notice any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me! It's the only way I'll get better at this writing thing after all!
> 
> I know, I know, Harry having multiple animagus forms seems so OP! But I swear, I'll explain later how he's able to do it, apart from showing off some other of the abilities of this universe's Harry and James, but don't worry! All the fics that involve Harry I have planned to be slice-of-life, so no major problem with it, right? Right?!
> 
> Anyway, I've got nothing more to add, so I'll see you on my next story! Or the comments of other stories, who knows?!


End file.
